Medizinstick (ADW)
|gewicht =5.5 |wert =20000 |baseid = }} Der Medizinstick ist eine Einzigartige Waffe die mit dem Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Gun Runners' Arsenal hinzugefügt wurde. Charakteristiken Der Medizinstick (GRA) ist eine Variante der Buschbüchse. Sie hat eine erhöhte Munitions Kapazität, eine weniger störende Kimme als die Buschbüchse, und sie sieht vom äußerlichen um einiges sauberer aus. Der Medizin-Stick verfügt über einen einzigartigen Kolben mit einem Symbol ähnlich einem Traumfänger der Amerikanischen Ureinwohner, angebracht an der Seite der Waffe; Das Symbol besteht aus Perlen, Schnüren und Federn. Verglichen mit der Buschbüchse besitzt der Medizinstick eine höhere Feuerrate und richtet gleichzeitig höheren Schaden an. Aufgrund des Laufmagazins wird jede Kugel der Waffe einzeln per Hand Nachgeladen; der nachlade Vorgang kann bei Bedarf jederzeit unterbochen werden. Aufgrund dessen hat die Waffe den Vorteil, jederzeit nach jeder geladenen Kugel schiessen zu können, sofern dies vom Spieler gewollt ist. Haltbarkeit Mit dem Medizinstick, in perfektem Zustand, kann man 995 mal zuschlagen, bevor die Waffe unbrauchbar wird. Dies entspricht 125 mal nachladen. Varianten * Buschbüchse - Die Standard Variante, die man im Mojave-Ödland finden kann. Vergleich Fundorte * Waffenschieber, zu erwerben beim Verkaufotron. Infos * Der Medizinstick kann aus vollem Zustand heraus 995 Standard Kugeln, was 125 vollen Magazinen entspricht, verschiessen bevor er kaputt geht. Hinter den Kulissen * Medizinstäbe (Medizinsticks) werden von einigen Indianerstämmen auch Geisterstäbe genannt. Sie sind mit Perlen und Federn von spirituellen Tieren wie Adlern und Bären dekoriert. Geisterstäbe werden für Rituale im Zusammenhang mit der geistigen Welt verwendet, was darauf schließen lässt, dass Medizinstäbe "böse Geister" vertreiben und in die spirituelle Welt entsannen sollen. Bugs * When reloading, double-tapping the hotkey to change ammunition types will fully reload the gun. * When firing from long ranges it appears that the sights aren't completely aligned, meaning you'll have to aim slightly to the left of an enemy for a direct hit. * Sometimes the lever may remain downward after running while reloading. This is purely aesthetic, however; it will return to its original position when you stop moving or holster the weapon. * Sometimes while reloading in third-person view, you may not see the usual lever action after reloading. * There is a unique bug that occurs in third-person; walking at a snail's pace with the weapon drawn will sometimes cause your player to hold the weapon with his/her right hand, he/she will only be holding the weapon by its trigger while the other is positioned as if he/she isn't holding anything. This will only persist if you continue to walk at a snail's pace; once you begin to run (or completely stop), you will hold your gun normally with two hands. * If you look at the opposite side of the stock when holstered, the feather will have disappeared. This is most evident when wearing heavy/medium armor like power armor or NCR Ranger patrol armor. ** This may be a simple oversight similar to when you are stuck inside a rock, where you can see out of it, but not into it. * As with the regular brush gun, the Medicine Stick may still glitch in V.A.T.S. mode, where the cocking handle is stuck in the downward position, and the player will not fire any rounds, and will stay in the glitched state until killed. This may require a reload of a previous save. Sounds en:Medicine Stick (GRA) es:Palo medicinal (GRA) ru:Ловец снов (GRA) Kategorie:Gun Runners' Arsenal Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Schusswaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen